Graveyard
Sneaky |Tribe = Environment |Abilities = Zombies played here are Gravestones. When a Zombie is revealed from a Gravestone here, it gets +1 . |Rarity = Galactic - Uncommon |Flavor Text = Where do little Zombies come from?.}} Graveyard is a galactic uncommon zombie environment card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. It costs 1 to play, and its abilities make Zombies played it in hide in a Gravestone, and gives any Zombie revealed from a Gravestone in that lane +1 . Statistics *'Class': Sneaky *'Tribe': Environment *'Ability': Zombies here are Gravestones. When a Zombie is revealed from a Gravestone here, it gets +1 . *'Set - Rarity': Galactic - Uncommon Card description Where do little Zombies come from? Strategies With This environment is really useful as whatever zombie you play will be inside a Gravestone immediately. This is helpful for a zombie to avoid any plant threats until it is revealed during the zombie tricks phase, as well as getting extra strength when revealed except Line Dancing Zombie. In fact, the plant hero would not know what is inside a gravestone with the exception of Spyris, and Grave Buster can destroy it regardless of what is inside it. However, the brain cost spent will still show to the plant hero unlike zombies that already have that trait, so be careful on what zombie you will play in that environment. Even though Grave Buster can destroy that zombie in the environment, the plant hero has a limited amount of Grave Busters in their deck. Playing useless zombies on a Graveyard can trick the plant hero into wasting Grave Busters. This can also be useful if you play multiple Graveyard environments. A good strategy for this environment is to place zombies in that environment that has "When Played" abilities. However, it is usually useless when playing zombies that already have the Gravestone trait as the only benefit that the zombie will get is just extra strength. Certain zombies that can benefit greatly from this environment include: *Zombot 1000 (Which can destroy all plants, including new plants, made this turn) *Fireworks Zombie (Additionally to do 1 damage to new plants, made this turn) *Valkyrie (As long as it has a lot of strength and playing her will protect her until zombie tricks) *Barrel Roller Zombie (Perfect against a strong plant and to protect him until zombie tricks) *Vimpire (Perfect with Puff-Shrooms in that lane) *Beam Me Up (To block against a powerful plant for this and next turn) *Zombot Plank Walker (To surprise the plant hero and protect it until zombie tricks) Against This environment is really cheap and allows the zombie hero to play any zombie in that environment. Not only does it get a small strength boost, but you will not know what zombie is inside the Gravestone. In addition, you cannot use damaging tricks or instant kills on the turn it is this played. Against this environment, Spyris is really useful to know what is inside a Gravestone. Using Citron, you can combine Spyris with Grave Buster and know when you can destroy Gravestone zombies that can be threatening as you can only bring a maximum of four Grave Busters into your deck. But if you really want to know what zombies are played before the plant hero plays without Spyris, then aim at overriding this environment with one of yours. Gallery GraveyardStats.png|Statistics Graveyardcard.jpg|Card Trivia *Any non-Gravestone zombie played in a Graveyard will show the brain cost spent to both fighters, making it easier for the plant hero to determine what was played there. Category:Zombie cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Uncommon cards Category:Sneaky cards Category:Environment cards Category:Zombie environments